imperionfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrans
Terrans are industrial and have standard technology to work with. They are the most simple of the three races, but, they are quicker and easier to colonize new planets with. Recommended for beginners. Whereas Titans are defensive and Xen are offensive, Terrans aren't either. They are the most balanced between the three, making them probably the easiest race to play with. Background Information The Terrans are the youngest species in this intergalactic conflict. Their technical knowledge has greatly progressed in the last few decades, especially with the help of the Titans, but they cannot match either the Titan´s technology nor the Xen´s biotechnology. This disadvantage is balanced by their adaptability and talent for improvising. While the Terrans have no great strength in defense or offense, they have no great weaknesses either. They often ambush and use cunning so that luck is on their side. Their talent for improvising also appears in their special buildings abilities: They can salvage resources out of nearly every piece of scrap. In order to do so they build Recycling Yards which scrap old ships and demolish old buildings to salvage reusable resources. Recycling Yards also scan continuously for debris fields and automatically recycle debris from battles over a planet. Because of their small territory and the fact that the conflict takes place while extending their colonies, the Terrans aspire toward fast colonization of new planets. For this reason they don't build Drop ships in shipyards but in specialized colonization centers After the Terrans joined the war between Titans and Xen, the construction of long-range pilgrim class drop ships was stopped. Instead, smaller ships were built with a minimal crew. The goal was to exploit new planets not the dumping of the overpopulation pressure on Earth. Thereby a fast colonization could be afforded and the risk of high loss of human lives was kept to a minimum. Contrary to Titans and Xen, who have a hostile stance, the Terrans ally with both species. Because these two species are mortal enemies, the Terrans have a strained relationship with both. Terrans receive a slightly better deal from merchants. Terran Ships Main Article: ''[[Terran Ships|''Terran Ships]] Probe The Terran probe serves to explore alien planets, and as a counter espionage tool on your own planets. Relevant research allows hostile fleets, resources, defence systems, research and buildings to be spied upon in that order. Construction times are based on a level 1 Ship yard. Fighter The fighter is a small and very manoeuvreable craft. Its rather large cargo capacity and high speed make it ideally suited for raiding nearby systems. Construction times are based on a level 1 Ship yard. Battleship The battle ship was designed for war: It offers a maximum of combat strength and speed, combined with low cost. The price is low energy efficiency, which makes the upkeep of this ship especially expensive during peace times. Construction times are based on a level 1 Ship yard. Destroyer The destroyer has excellent hull armour and strong naval guns capable of piercing even the thickest armour. Thanks to its excellent energy efficiency, the upkeep is effortless even in peace times. Construction times are based on a level 1 Ship yard. Heavy Cruiser This class of vessel used to be a secret project of the Nebula fraction, intended to help them defend themselves against the mighty Titan carrier ships. Their combination of several meters of thick special steel and state of the art shield technology make the heavy cruiser almost immune to fire from light weapons. Construction times are based on a level 1 Ship yard. Pulsar The pulsar targets enemy vessels with directed EMP shockwaves, temporarily deactivating their shields. As the vessel itself does not have any other active weapon systems, it is dependent on support by other fighting craft. Construction times are based on a level 1 Ship yard. Bomber The bomber is the only Terran vessel capable of destroying buildings. As the bomber does not carry additional arms, it depends on safe escort provided by other ships. Construction times are based on a level 1 Ship yard. Tanker The slow hard to manoeuvre tanker carries huge deuterium tanks. It is able to increase the reach of entire fleets as well as the duration of support missions. Construction times are based on a level 1 Civilian Shipyard. Small Transporter The transporter carries no arms, but has a huge cargo bay for metal, crystal and deuterium. During raids against unguarded planets it is a cheap alternative to the expensive combat vessels. Nevertheless, transporter fleets should not be deployed without any escort at all. Construction times are based on a level 1 Civilian Shipyard. Large Recycler The large recycler, was designed for harvesting great amounts of resources during deep space assignments. It comes with an efficient engine to allow long range travel. Due to the dangerous nature of deep space assignments, the large recycler is the only armed recycling unit. Construction times are based on a level 1 Civilian Shipyard. Recycler The small recycler is able to collect resources in deep space, and makes a decisive contribution to supplying resources to the homeworld. The small recycler has limited reach, but a strong propulsion system. Construction times are based on a level 1 Civilian Shipyard. Drop Ship The drop ship offers space for a large number of settlers or soldiers. This ship allows you to settle new planets or to invade enemy planets. Construction times are based on a level 1 Colonization Center. Category:Races